


Green

by MyBespokePsychopath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBespokePsychopath/pseuds/MyBespokePsychopath
Summary: Who would have thought that Kara Danvers' favourite colour was Green? It was as much a surprise to her as everyone else, but somehow it made perfect sense.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first Supergirl story on here. This little nugget wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought I'd share it with you. 
> 
> Supergirl and all of its characters don't belong to me... If they did: Sanvers would live forever, and Supercorp would have happened instead of Kara/Mon-Hell.

Contrary to what people might think: Kara Danvers was quite fond of the colour green. Krypton, in contrast with Earth, was quite monochromatic; and therefore some shades of colour were completely new to the Kryptonian upon her arrival to this already strange planet. She hadn't known that Kryptonite had taken on such a brilliant colour, had she; well, it probably would have instilled some fear into her upon seeing that very distinctive shade, but alas, she was shielded from the things that could hurt her during her upbringing: and the radioactive substance was one of them. Her canvases always included green to some varying degree - her eye automatically drawn to the colour in her palette before she had even decided what to paint. 

It didn't come as a surprise, therefore, that the first thing she noticed, when walking into the elusive CEO's office was the colour of her eyes. They were gentle, yet fierce, in a way she would be completely unable to do justice to, if she ever decided to try to recreate them on canvas. Now, this isn't to say that green was Kara's favourite colour... Or maybe it was. The young Kryptonian was so good at managing to create and maintain a dual identity, it would stand to reason that as different people both Supergirl and Kara had different favourite colours. But the thing is, no matter who she was, or who else she was with: if ever Lena was in the vicinity, green became all she could think about. 

It seemed befitting then, that that very shade of green that captured her attention so raptly, quickly became the last thing she saw before she went to sleep, and the first thing she saw when she awoke. 

Krypton was missing many things, that Kara now understood she needed in her life. Birds were one of them, but the most surprising thing of all, the thing that caught everyone off guard, was the fact that Kara Danvers, literal ball of sunshine, needed Lena Luthor. 

The colour green, therefore, was vastly important to Kara. It reminded her of home: home whose radioactive remnants were extremely deadly to her on the one hand: but soft, warm, fierce and welcoming on the other. 

Who would have thought, that the striking colour of the one thing that could literally stop her heart, was one of the very reasons it continued to beat so strongly within her chest. A Super and a Luthor, revelling in marital bliss, all thanks to Kara's eternal, infernal, love for the colour green.


End file.
